1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of diagnostic assays. More particularly, this invention relates to a homogeneous assay that uses fluorescence polarization technology for the detection of antibodies to Mycobacterium paratuberculosis in bovine sera.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, ELISA methods are used to detect Mycobacterium paratuberculosis infection in animals, such as cattle. However, there are a number of disadvantages associated with ELISA techniques. For example, ELISA methods are undesirably labor intensive, in that they typically involve several washings, liquid transfers, and incubation times.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a serological test for M. paratuberculosis that is rapid and easy to perform.